bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 216
組 組 |romaji=Ketchaku! Ē-gumi bāsasu Bī-gumi |arc=Joint Training |cover=Izuku Midoriya Hitoshi Shinso Ochaco Uraraka Neito Monoma Denki Kaminari Momo Yaoyorozu Juzo Honenuki Tenya Iida Pony Tsunotori Katsuki Bakugo |volume=23 |pages=13 |date=February 9, 2019 |issue=11, 2019 |previous=Chapter 215 |next=Chapter 217 }} 組 組|Ketchaku! Ē-gumi bāsasu Bī-gumi}} is the two hundred sixteenth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Hitoshi Shinso recalls his thoughts as he's about to get defeated by Izuku Midoriya. Hitoshi thinks back to his original plan, which involved capturing Izuku with his scarf. The scarfed Hero is rueful as he was unable to prove his newfound skills to his rival. Hitoshi realizes that everyone in Class 1-A and 1-B is moving forward, going beyond their limits and discovering their inner strengths. As Izuku slams him to the ground, Hitoshi admits that the Hero Department was amazing as he gets captured. The fifth round finally ends with Team 5-A winning the match with a perfect score of 4-0. Midnight announces that the Joint Training Battle has now concluded and congratulates all participants for trying their best to win the battle. The final results reveal that Class 1-A won the entire exercise. Class 1-A celebrates their outstanding victory while Class 1-B laments over their loss. Hitoshi solemnly tells the teachers that he feels disappointed in his performance, noting that he appeared to lack the strength to perform anything on his own. Hitoshi also reveals that he was aware of the Joint Training Battle serving as his entrance into the Hero Department. A surprised Vlad King questions Hitoshi on how he managed to find that out, only for the latter to explain it was due to the timing and format of the exercise. Hitoshi points out that the exercise's format allowed him to test out his abilities without extra setup and the fact that he was the only student who participated twice. The participants of the final round gather together to receive feedback from Eraser Head and Vlad. Shota starts off by questioning Izuku on the new Quirk he derived from his One For All Quirk and how it functions. Izuku anxiously ponders on how to explain this technique, knowing that he can't reveal the true details about One For All. Fumikage and Shihai both wonder about Izuku's "ebony mass brought forth from darkness". Izuku admits he wasn't so sure about unleashing his black tendrils, going on to describe how his power was overflowed, which led to him going berserk in the process. Izuku confesses that he felt scared about harming somebody and points out that he was saved thanks to Ochaco and Hitoshi's teamwork, proceeding to thank the two for saving his life. Hitoshi then believes that he only played a minor part in rescuing his rival. Midnight continues the feedback by commending Hitoshi and Ochaco's heroism, mentioning how it "turns her on" in terms of excitement and passion. Mina also adds on that Ochaco did latch herself onto Izuku's body to prevent him from losing control. Both Izuku and Ochaco began to blush rapidly and Ochaco explains that she thought it was better to take action than do nothing. Shota recalls Ochaco's previous statement of her wanting to rescue more people while praising the young hero for her growth. However, Hitoshi reveals that he didn't save Izuku out of benevolence nor Ochaco's orders, but only because he wanted to fight his old rival and win a satisfying victory. As Hitoshi admits that he acted on his own desires, Shota proceeds to scold his pupil, much to the shock of Izuku and Ochaco. Shota points out that everyone in the Hero Course trained hard to become a hero, and they can't help others if they don't have the will to act on their own, commending Hitoshi for demonstrating the demeanor of a real hero. Izuku follows on by praising the hero-in-training on his skills throughout the exercise, mentioning how his new equipment gave him an upper hand in taking down opponents with ease. Izuku also feels like he hasn't made himself reliable just yet. Vlad King then announces before providing feedback to the other students that Hitoshi will be joining the Hero department starting from his second year. Hitoshi appears bewildered at this announcement but feels satisfied for finally accomplishing his long-time dream. Everybody questions whether he'll be joining Class A or B. Even though Class 1-B has lost the bet, Neito still retains his old demeanor. Neito begins to rant about how his team didn't lose in terms of substance and reveals his newfound knowledge relating to Izuku's Quirk. Neito constantly rants on in a twisted manner, saying he could easily beat Izuku now that he knows about his Quirk, as Vlad tells his student that they won't be doing another Joint Training Battle again since class ended. This causes Izuku to wonder how Neito managed to obtain details of his ability. While Yui Kodai watches Neito lose his sanity, Shota interrupts the latter's monologue by requesting him to come over Class 1-A's dormitories to visit Eri. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Joint Training Battle concludes with Class 1-A winning the exercise. **The fifth round ends 4-0. *Hitoshi Shinso is accepted into the Hero Course starting from his 2nd year, though it is not confirmed which class he will be joining. *While Shota scolds Shinso, a flashback is shown with a young Present Mic next to another student with a sort-of fluffy hair. *Shota Aizawa requests Neito Monoma to come to visit Eri. *When Mina implies that she knows Ochaco likes Izuku, the latter blushed alongside Ochaco while listening to Mina, which hints that he has feelings for Ochaco also. *More hero names of the students in Class 1-B were revealed. **Reiko Yanagi - Emily **Nirengeki Shoda - Mines **Yui Kodai - Rule Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 216 pl:Rozdział 216